


Ni vaabir

by Sams_fluffadise



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Established Relationship, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, No Beta We Die Like Clones, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker Feelings, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Protective Anakin Skywalker, Torture, Whump, but i promise it's short, very badly written fight scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:41:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28250076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sams_fluffadise/pseuds/Sams_fluffadise
Summary: In which Anakin is very protective over his master, Cody takes care of his General and Ahsoka fights Count Dooku.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, CC-2224 | Cody & Anakin Skywalker, CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Dooku & Ahsoka Tano, Dooku & Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 153
Collections: Star Wars Secret Santa 2020





	Ni vaabir

**Author's Note:**

  * For [innocent_until_proven_geeky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/innocent_until_proven_geeky/gifts).



> Hey there, I really hope you like your gift and I hope you have a wonderful christmas (in case you celebrate it, if not i hope you have a wonderful time celebrating whatever you celebrate). 
> 
> I'm very sorry that it is some very basic hurt/comfort you have probably already read a thousand times but somehow my creativity decided to take a nice, long holiday.
> 
> Btw @Babyoonie helped me a lot with the torture part! Tysm, sweetheart!

"This is a joke, right?"  
  
No one answered. No one even dared to look him in the eye. Everyone knew that Skywalker would do everything to keep Kenobi safe. And that definitely included killing everyone who dared to put him into harm’s way.  
  
"Right?!", a few shines around him winced as the room seemed to shrink by the second. Even his Padawan took a step away from him and proceeded to look at her feet.  
  
"No, sir.", Cody took a step forward and slowly raised his head.  
  
"You. You of all people! Aren't you supposed to keep him safe? To take care of him?!"  
  
The clone swallowed and blinked a few times before replying: "But I am also supposed to follow his orders."  
  
Now the General almost looked like he wanted to laugh, like Cody's words were the most ridiculous thing he ever heard, but the burning rage in his eyes said otherwise. "Follow his orders? FOLLOW HIS- when have you ever actually done that before?!"  
  
"Master-"  
  
"No Ahsoka you will not tell me to calm down! They have sent Obi-Wan to Dooku to buy us more time to attack and now the separatists have vanished. We have no contact to Obi-Wan, no way to track the ship down. For all we know they could already be on their way to the outer rim.", Skywalker collapsed in a chair behind him and let his head sink into his hands. For a moment, the entire room was filled with silence. Not the good kind of silence that made people relax and helped them do their job, no, the kind of silence that threatened to suffocate every single person in the room while they started to swim in a puddle made of their own guilt.  
  
"Sir, with all due respect, General Kenobi is a Jedi, right? I'm sure he is fine and will send us a message of his whereabouts as soon as he finds a chance to communicate.", one of the newer clones stepped forward. No one was really sure if he was either very brave or very stupid.  
  
General Skywalker slowly raised his head until he was able to make the man in front of him tremble with fear through just one stare. "So, you think we should just leave him to his own devices?" There was a terrifying calmness in his words. "We should just go on with our life's and hope that Obi-Wan can handle himself? ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR KRIFFING MIND?! DO YOU EVEN KNOW-"  
  
As the Jedi jumped from his seat, about ready to attack the clone with his bare hands, Cody leaped in front of him and grabbed him by the shoulders. "Ok, that's it! Everybody out!" Quickly all clones dashed out of the room, until only Anakin, Ahsoka, Rex, and Cody were left.  
  
The General dropped back on his seat, mumbling something about his duty to protect his master.  
  
"Ok, so, what do we do now?", Ahsoka clapped her hands and looked at the two clones, both of which just shook their shoulders.  
  
Suddenly Cody's communicator beeped. He scrambled to get it from his belt and answered. "Grid coordinates P-5, currently landing.", a weak voice came out of the communicator, followed by a loud static noise.  
  
Anakin flinched before jumping up and activating the holomap. "Where the kriff is P-5?"  
  
Rex joined him. "That's somewhere in the outer rim, Sir."  
  
"That's Serenno! Set course, now!", the clones ran out of the room to notify the rest of their man.  
  
"Master Obi-Wan is going to be okay, right?", Ahsoka lifted her head and looked at her master. This was one of the moments Anakin looked at her and didn't see the brave Padawan and solider. He saw a kid, a young, insecure kid. He usually cherished those moments in which Ahsoka actually got to be a normal child, at least as normal as Jedi children could be. But this was not like usual, Ahsoka needed him, needed his reassurance.  
  
"Of course. I can't remember a month in which Obi-Was hasn't gotten himself kidnapped and he has always gotten out of it somehow.", Anakin chuckled a bit to cover up a worried expression. "You remember the time he sat down to negotiate a treaty in the middle of a battlefield?"  
  
Ahsoka grinned slightly, "Even drank a cup of tea with the guy, like his life wasn't in immediate danger."  
  
"See, he is gonna be ok.", he patted his Padawan's shoulder.  
  
\-----  
  
Testing his restraints was useless and paired with his force collar there was no way he could get himself free. Obi-Wans's hands had started losing feeling some time ago. His head was pounding, and his vision was blurry, though that might as well be attributed by the darkness of the cell. His body was wracked by occasional shivers while his mind often wandered to the battel the 212th and 501st had fought. Or maybe were still fighting?  
  
He was about to nod off into well-received unconsciousness when the door suddenly opened, and several people entered. The cell remained dark for a few more seconds while the door shut with a quiet noise. When the room gets flooded with light Obi-Wan squinted his eyes close and groaned, turning his head to the side - or trying too and remembering the collar around his neck.  
  
"Well, if that isn't the negotiator himself. To what do I owe the pleasure?", Dooku's dark voice echoed through the whole room.  
  
Suddenly something dark clashed against his mindshields. As he tried to fight back an electric shock made his whole body shiver. He had no option but to hope that his shields were able to keep Dooku out of his mind.  
  
When the Sith finally let off with a laugh, Obi-Wan was exhausted and panting, trying to catch his breath and gain some semblance of composure back. He wasn't allowed a moment's rest however, as he saw Dooku make a brief gesture in his peripheral and one of his men started to move.  
  
He tried to mentally brace himself for whatever pain was sure to come, but the well-aimed kick into his stomach forced the air out of his lungs, nonetheless. He keeled over as much as the chains, holding his arms above his head, allowed him to and wheezed when another man's foot landed on his chest. A hand yanked his head back by the hair, and continued yanking until he was up on his feet.  
  
The change in position allowed for more people to go at it. He felt rather than saw another person approaching him and had only the brief warning of a sudden whoosh of air before a fist landed directly on his nose. The blood started trickling over his lips only a few seconds later. Another punch reached his stomach while someone else kicked him in the knee hard enough that Obi-Wan was almost able feel it bend into the wrong direction. The person kicks again, with more strength, and something seems to splinter. At the same time, someone else stomps against his ankle, while his ribs suffer a bruise-worthy punch; Obi-Wan let out the scream he'd been holding back.  
  
All the while, he can feel Dooku's eyes on him.  
  
"How are you feeling now, 'little one'?", Obi-Wan almost wanted to scream again at that.  
  
"How dare you call by the name he gave me?! How dare you-", he was silenced with a final punch to his ribs and finally fell back on his knees, as the men behind him let go of his hair.  
  
Dooku bent down in front of him and opened his mouth to speak, when suddenly loud blaster fire erupted and he jumped back to his feet, grinning. "Seems like someone is actually coming for you, little one.", Obi-Wan clenched his teeth. But before he could throw some kind of sarcastic reply back, the door was kicked open and revealed Anakin and Ahsoka as well as a dozen of troopers.  
  
"Dooku, long time no see", Anakin activated his lightsaber and moved around the room until he was standing right in front of Obi-Wan.  
  
"Indeed, my great-grandpadawan.", the old man turned with him, paying no mind to the young girl he had never seen before.  
  
"Then let me introduce you to your great-great-grandpadawan!", that was the moment Ahsoka jumped at him. The loud buzzing of their sabers crashing filled the room.  
  
"Are you ok?", quickly Anakin tried to loosen the restraints around his master’s wrists. A few troopers kneeled down next to him, fiddling with the collar. Obi-Wan let out a sharp cry when the collar suddenly blinked red. All troopers withdrew their hands and mumbled an apology.  
  
"Ok, we need to get you out of here and to Helix. Can you walk?" A short nod. The knight tucked his hands under his master’s arms and slowly pulled him up. He pulled one of his arms over his shoulders.  
  
"Cody? Some help here?"  
  
"Yes, Sir." Cody hurried to the other side and the two tried to quietly sneak around Dooku and Ahsoka, who were still fighting.  
  
"Not so quick! I'm not quite finished with you yet!"  
  
Suddenly a lot of things happened at once. Dooku jumped in front of them. While her opponent was distracted, Ahsoka managed a crucial strike. Cody covered his General with his whole body and Anakin's lightsaber hit Dooku's leg, while his focus was back on Ahsoka.  
  
Count Dooku fell to the ground, unconscious and with that oblivious to the world around him.  
  
\-----  
  
_"You need more time. You need to let me go and speak to him Cody."  
  
"No. No way am I going to let you go to him alone."  
  
"He would never let me in if someone were with me."  
  
"Well, then you are not going."  
  
"You know as well as I do that we are not going to win if we don't get more time."  
  
"Still, there must be another way."  
  
"There isn't…. You know actually you have to do everything I say. Come on, I'm gonna be okay!"  
  
Cody swallowed, that kind of conversations never led to anything good. _  
  
Cody stared at him, blankly, and was still staring when Obi-Wan turned his head on the pillow and blinked over at him. A little furrow formed between Obi-Wan’s brows. His eyes weren’t quite focused, but that didn’t stop him from slurring, a moment later: "Told you I would be okay."  
  
"A broken knee, two fractured ribs and a broken ankle. Is that what you call 'okay'?", the Commander leaned forward and cradled his Generals face in both hands.  
  
"I'm alive… that's what I call 'okay'.", Obi-Wan chuckled and winced just a moment later.  
  
"Gar cuyir di'kut.", Cody said softly, before gently kissing his forehead.  
  
"Bal gar su kar'taylir darasuum ni.", he carefully shifted the one side of a bad and patted the now empty place next to him.  
  
The other man smiled softly and laid down next to him. He slowly guided his beloveds head to his chest and begun to comb through his hair.  
  
"Ni vaabir, cyar'ika, ni vaabir."

**Author's Note:**

> Gar cuyir di'kut. = You are (such) an idiot.  
> Bal gar su kar'taylir darasuum ni = And you still love me.  
> Ni vaabir. = I do.  
> cyar'ika = darling


End file.
